


Strength

by thewaywardwriter



Series: Friendship, Hope and Card Games [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Friendship, Gen, Superpowers, dartz - Freeform, orichalcos arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: The Nameless Pharoah had always known that his friends were strong.The Nameless Pharoah has always known that his friends were capable.He just don't know HOW strong.





	Strength

It has never occurred to the Pharaoh how strong his friends are until he loses Yugi.

When the doors to Dartz’s headquarters break under the strain of Duke and Rebecca’s black jinxes and technological manipulation, it is then that the Pharoah realises exactly _how_ strong.

Anzu and Joey are literal storms against Dartz’s guards.

Anzu is a lightning storm and for all the lightning bolts that dance upon her fingers, she is powerful and she is scary.

Joey is an angry storm whose earth based powers send a protective dust storm around their station.

Tristan’s never specified his but the Pharoah’s learned not to ask.

Tristan is fast and he has strength. It is all anybody needs to know.

But here he is, fighting to get to the centre of Dartz’s mess and his friends have shown him that they are not in need of saving.

They are strong and they are here and he is not alone.


End file.
